


Albus Potter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Albus Potter, is the son of the famous wizard, Harry Potter. When Albus, and his cousin Rose Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express, they will meet an unexpected friend. At Hogwarts, Albus and his new friend will discover the secrets within Hogwarts and find new pereless along the way and have an adventure for a life time...





	Albus Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

 

**Pologue**

In the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, it was a quiet morning. The Muggles, where sleeping but not everyone. A few miles away from the town, a place called the Burrow had a new visitor arriving. 

 Inside a man was sitting down. His name was Harry Potter. Harry, was famous for defeating the dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. He was a hero, and a father next. 

 Then a few minutes later, a voice came from up stairs. "Harry, Harry!" said the man. "Yes!" said Harry with his head looking up. "You have a baby boy, healthy to!" he told him.

 Harry, walked upstairs to the room, where his son was born. In the room, was nice with the sun shining and a paceful calm was in there. "Harry" said the girl. "Yes, Ginny" Harry said to her. 

 "Want to hold him?" asked Ginny. "Yes" he answerd her. Ginny, gave him the baby boy, and Harry held him in his arms. "What should we name him? asked Ginny. 

 "How about, Albus, for Dumbledore" said Harry. "Then, Severus, for Snape" he said again. 

 There was a silence in the room, for a moment but he knew why. 

 Snape, was a former death eater, that Harry only knew. Snape, loved his mother Lily, but he couldn't tell yet. But when ever he could, they would understand someday. 

"Here Ginny" he said giving Albus, back to her. "Thank you honey" said Ginny. 

Everyone, was looking at Albus Potter, and for his future was a bright and good one. 

Now there was pace, and hope.


End file.
